1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds having anti-thrombotic activity. More particularly, the invention relates to novel peptides and pseudopeptides that inhibit platelet aggregation and thrombus formation in mammalian blood thereby being useful in the prevention and treatment of thrombosis associated with certain disease states, such as, myocardial infarction, stroke, peripheral arterial disease and disseminated intravascular coagulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Haemostasis, the biochemistry of blood coagulation, is an extremely complex and as yet not completely understood phenomena whereby normal whole blood and body tissue spontaneously arrest bleeding from injured blood vessels. Effective haemostasis requires the combined activity of vascular, platelet and plasma factors as well as a controlling mechanism to prevent excessive clotting. Defects, deficiencies, or excesses of any of these components can lead to hemorrhagic or thrombotic consequences.
Platelet adhesion, spreading and aggregation on extracellular matrices are central events in thrombus formation. These events are mediated by a family of platelet adhesive glycoproteins, i.e., fibrinogen, fibronectin, and von Willebrand factor. Fibrinogen is a co-factor for platelet aggregation, fibronectin supports platelet attachments and spreading reactions, and von Willebrand factor is important in platelet attachment to and spreading on subendothelial matrices. The binding sites for fibrinogen, fibronectin and von Willebrand factor have been located on the platelet membrane glycoprotein complex IIb/IIIa.
Adhesive glycoprotein, like fibrinogen, do not bind with normal resting platelets. However, when a platelet is activated with an agonist such as thrombin or adenosine diphosphate, the platelet changes its shape, perhaps making the GPIIb/IIIa binding site accessible to fibrinogen. The novel molecules described in this invention may block the fibrinogen receptor, thus inhibiting platelet aggregation and subsequent thrombus formation. Pharmaceutical agents and/or compositions possessing such an inhibiting effect may be provided for the prophylaxis and treatment of thrombogenic diseases, such as myocardial infarction, stroke, peripheral arterial disease and disseminated intravascular coagulation.
It has been observed that the presence of Arg-Gly-Asp (RGD) is necessary in fibrinogen, fibronectin and von Willebrand factor for their interaction with the cell surface receptor (Ruoslahti E., Pierschbacher, Cell 1986, 44, 517-18). Two other amino acid sequences also seem to take part in the platelet attachment function of fibrinogen, namely, the Gly-Pro-Arg sequence, and the dodecapeptide, His-His-Leu-Gly-Gly-Ala-Lys-Gln-Ala-Gly-Asp-Val sequence, small synthetic peptides containing the RGD or dodecapeptide have been shown to bind to the platelet GPIIb/IIIa receptor and competitively inhibit binding of fibrinogen, fibronectin and von Willebrand factor as well as inhibit aggregation of activated platelets (Plow et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1985, 82, 8057-61; Ruggeri et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1986, 5708-12; Ginsberg et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1985, 260, 3931-36; and Gartner et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1987, 260, 11,891-94).
The present invention is directed to novel peptides and pseudopeptides which inhibit platelet aggregation and subsequent thrombus formation.